Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array panel that uses one substrate of a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, a liquid crystal display is commonly found in a variety of electronic devices such as flat screen televisions, laptop computers, cell phones, and digital cameras.
A liquid crystal display includes two display panels that are formed with a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays images by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control polarization of incident light.
In general, a gate line for transferring a gate signal or a scanning signal, a data line for transferring an image signal or a data signal, a pixel electrode for receiving the image signal, and a thin film transistor for controlling the image signal that is transferred to a pixel electrode of each pixel are formed in a first display panel. Red, green, and blue color filters that are arranged in each pixel to represent various color images are formed in a second display panel that faces the first display panel.
As a size of such a liquid crystal display increases, the display panels can become erroneously aligned during a manufacturing process. Erroneous alignment can lead to deterioration of a contrast ratio and a mixed color phenomenon. To compensate for this, a width of a black matrix that is formed between the pixels is increased. However, as the width of the black matrix increases, an aperture ratio of the pixels decreases.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid crystal display that is capable of preventing erroneous alignment of display panels while maintaining an aperture ratio of the pixels.